


Of Truth and New Beginnings

by Goosy Writes (Goosygander)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All events will be marked in the beginning of each chapter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Help what else do I put here, I think it's rather obvious that i have no idea what the knard I'm doing, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED I SWEAR, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, Three Frisks three universes one story, Undertale Genocide Route, idk?? I just want regular scenes of people living normally, interspersed with the typical video game/fantasy stuff of course, is slice of life specifically referring to romance??, loss of determination, soul theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosygander/pseuds/Goosy%20Writes
Summary: ——————What makes life worth living?——————This collection of one-shots will, through exploration of the characters in Undertale, connect to a larger fic.((Alternate title might be: “The Author Has No Idea And Is Probably Trying Too Hard” :D))





	1. Slow Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before 'True Reset' events.)
> 
> A rare phenomenon in Snowdin occurs. Frisk and Sans are luckily right there to enjoy firsthand.

Sans paused midbite and stared up a moment.

He gently nudged his companion in the side. "...hey. check it out, kiddo,” he whispered reverently, “the snow's fallin' slowly."

Frisk looked up from her own 'burg and breathed in surprise. It was true!

'Slow snow', as it was called in Snowdin, happened very rarely. Either it didn't snow for months at a time, or it fell as if hoping to bury people as quickly as possible. It had been so long though, much longer than usual, since snow had fallen. Sans had decided it was safe enough to sit on a rooftop while they ate their dinner, neither of them suspecting a storm.

But this wasn't a storm- only magic, the best kind.

The two watched in happy silence as the glittering flecks drifted in lazy arcs, dusting everything in a fresh coat of white. It was quiet... peaceful.

A thought occurred to Frisk and she grinned as she tilted her head back, tongue sticking out. Sans looked at her curiously, chuckling lightly.

"what're ya doin', kid? tryna catch a cold?" he said, smiling.

Tongue still hanging out, Frisk replied, "Ahm trah'in t' ca'h s'ow", and she dipped her head as a snowflake came near her head, almost losing her balance.

Sans chuckled harder, grabbing the human's arm to stabilize her.

"don't talk with your mouth full, kid. 's rude." Frisk sucked her tongue back in, grinning cheekily. Then her expression changed to a mock scowl and she folded her arms.

"But I was _trying_ to catch snow," she 'pouted'.

"what is that, a human tradition?" He nudged her, careful not to upset her balance agin. "besides, you still have half a burg ta finish... ya wouldn't wanna let that go t' waste wouldja?"

Frisk rolled her eyes in mock frustration.

"Uuuuugh, but I don't wannaaaa, I wanna catch snowww. Ugh, this is so boring, you're boring," she flipped her hair to demonstrate her obvious annoyance, scoffing.

The skeleton next to her shook his head mournfully, tsking at her.

"what would your mother think if i told her ya wasted food?"

Frisk gasped in horror. "How dare you bring my _mother_ into this??!??," exclaimed Frisk in a shrill voice, hand laid on her chest and eyes wide. "The audacity! The NERVE!" She swooned. "I shall never be able to eat another thing ever again!!!!"

Sans continued to shake his head. "i'm ashamed i'm even associated with such a wasteful being." 

Sitting up quickly, Frisk took an enormous chomp out of the meat sandwich from heaven, munching noisily. She stared pointedly at him.

He stared back.

She stuck out her tongue.

"it's rude to stick your tongue out in public." he sniffed haughtily.

"I don't think the _snow _minds." she snarked, rolling her eyes, then took another bite.__

____

____

"well, you never _snow_." he said drily. 

Frisk choked on her burger. After a few moments of Sans slapping her on the back (Sans laughing all the while), the two quietly finished their meal.

Darkness was falling quickly, nighttime coming faster for the winter months. Even though Snowdin was always cold and, heh, snowed in, the hours and days of the year still seemed to follow the same pattern as aboveground did; it was simply chalked up to magic. Lights were turning on in all the houses down the street. It cast a warm glow throughout the forest area, and the fresh white snowfall glittered softly.

Frisk leaned against Sans' shoulder, sighing contently. Gazing at the light coming from the cabins and shops in the distant town, she couldn't help but feel comfortable and at peace for the first time in a long while. 

"Do you think anybody knows about this?" she asked curiously, thinking that at _least_ Papyrus would have noticed the phenomenon. 

"maybe." he replied thoughtfully. "maybe not. but... i don't think it's too big a deal. we're here, so at least we can talk about it later." Frisk hummed at that. The two went back to simply enjoying each others company.

A warm feeling lay in her center; and, oddly, she felt like tearing up.

"...Thank you, for this, Sans." she said, voice soft with emotion. "I don't think I realized how much I... _needed_ this." 

Sans looked down at her, surprised at her tone. He said nothing, the slightest furrow of worry on his brow. Then he turned his gaze back towards the town again, and smiled softly.

"...no problem, kiddo. it was cool to hang out for a while."

Frisk grinned, determined to get the final laugh.

"... It was _cool_..."

"...omigosh, kid," he said, and wiped away a fake tear, "i'm so proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were notes here to add some backstory and a bit of lore- it was erased because I freaked out (the notes had appeared at the end of chapter 3 for some reason *shrugs???).
> 
> In any case, I dont think I saved any of what I said so... explanation later? It’s semi important stuff later on :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter :)


	2. Despite Everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before 'True Reset' events.)
> 
> A what if scenario, where Frisk is able to hear monster souls after killing them in a Geno run.

Voices crowded in, around, over each other, stifling, hot, pushing and shoving, screaming to be heard over, over, and OVER.

It made her head pound, her eyes swim; walking was now an enormous task that didn’t seem worth it anymore. _Just keep moving._

It isn’t like the voices aren’t justified, after all. 

The torment of her mind and soul seemed like the best way to atone; though it wasn’t nearly enough.

...Nothing would _ever_ be enough.

She understood why they screamed and tormented; she’d be doing the same.

The Ruins went by quickly. Frisk danced to the rythm of the rocks and leaves, a song of dust and echoes in her wake. Mothe- Toriel went down as expected, no fight left in her once she saw what malice she was facing. As always, Frisk shivered at the end of the task; deep within, love for the woman who had shown Mercy and Kindness to her still flickered faintly. But... The burden grew heavier and Frisk pressed on.

Snowdin was only somewhat trickier, the cold and snow always a physical hindrance, making the dance harder. Even though Frisk was practiced in every twist and turn, she still slipped or stumbled a little on the ice. Everyone eventually fell in the end though. And by the time it was Papyrus’ turn, the physical pain of the cold was gone. As always... Frisk twitched at his words; in her heart, his words rang with a bit of truth. But... The burden became heavier, and Frisk moved on.

Waterfall was a slog, no pun intended. With every kill, strength flowed through Frisk’s scrawny limbs. Eyes burned into the back of her head, their intent filled with hate. Weaving among the reeds and spears, the wish for something different still whispered among the flowers; Frisk wept as always. The strength of Undyne’s determination could never hold against Frisk’s own agony. So... With the increasing weight on her shoulders and rising wails in her mind, Frisk ran on.

Hotland. Slowly, painfully, the chore was finished. Frisk HATED it. Monsters had, by this time, realized that no one could beat the (Human? Monster? Demon?) and the only option left was to run, run, RUN, so Souls were harder to come by. But, as expected, there were those who wanted to hold Death at bay... and the stragglers who couldn’t get away in time...

Frisk’s back ached with fatigue as she moved through the steps.

The CORE. Dancing... couldn’t live here. Metal and light were all that existed for her now, and even that was died quickly under her onslaught.

The weight was unbearable, making her steps become sluggish, her eyesight beginning to blacken at the edges.

Still she trudged on, refusing, or perhaps unable, to stop. The grey pursued her, trailing behind like macabre snow.

She stumbled into gold light and... faltered, staring at the other end of the great hal. 

There was no turning back after this moment; she’d seen how it ended. No forgiveness, no Mercy at the hands of... It would be a near endless battle with only one possible outcome. And past that... the inability to forgive herself. Just as before, just as always.

... and past that...

Instead, she sat right at the edge of the light, and let the pounding on her soul and mind continue.

...Despite everything... 

...it was still Frisk...

But... was that even true anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit heavy... no pun intended.
> 
> So, headcanons and plot points!
> 
> •Through the genocide run, Frisk was in control (even if she DID feel a bit driven; the Player (that is, you and I) is technically Frisk after all). This leads to lots of built up shame and guilt later on...
> 
> •Frisk has a very unhealthy mentality/attitude and _needs_ to change (it's what leads to all these bad decisions, I’m afraid.)
> 
> •Monster souls _can_ be absorbed... but only if there is enough Determination to hold them together. Boss monsters do in fact absorb the best of all the monsters, since they are the strongest of the monster souls, but so can regular monsters, if done correctly.
> 
> •Monster souls and human souls have a few similar properties; one of which is the ability to “haunt” a certain person, place, or thing. However, this is another instance of how much Determination (and/or residual strong emotions; it can also be from how strong/violent their death was) is actually present within both the Host Soul and Haunting Soul (these are names I just made up to give some contxt btw)
> 
> •I do not, in fact, think that Frisk’s soul is the pure trait of Determination. I have Nochocolate in Tumblr to thank for that. :)  
> ——————————  
> So, feel free throw veggies at me. Or cookies!
> 
> I like cookies! =w=
> 
> Although veggies are much more healthy...


	3. What’s Your “Why”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before ‘True Reset’ events)
> 
> What’s all that Determination for?
> 
> Frisk’s genocidal actions are brought to light.

The golden light of the Hall’s great windows, usually described as warm, hopeful, and living, felt cold, lifeless, and depressing.

That’s certainly the way Sans felt. The light no longer brought joy as it had in the past; and, as he gazed down at his prisoner... the light of his eyes grew dimmer, like candle light trying and failing to light a dark room. He scuffed his foot a bit, careful not to step in the crimson.

"so...” he whispered, knowing the other would hear, “i know i've said this before, but..." He shuffled again, the noise loud in the all too empty vaulted ceiling.

"you say that even the worst person can change and all, but... you keep coming back here." It wasn't a question, though it was implied. His eyes showed deep exhaustion and he swayed just slightly as he stared down at the immobile creature beneath him.

"... what's... so important to you. that you feel the need to... repeat everything over and over again." He paused, then ground out, "what’s the point since you don't even try, anymore."

The smallest hint of rage seeped through his stony mask, his eyes burning a little brighter. A faint hum vibrated through the hall, echoing strangely in the unnatural emptiness. No birdsong came.

The whisper of a breath from the wretched being below him, "...I don't... _can’t_ remember... It's been... too long..." 

He couldn't help but growl, his mask breaking.

"i can't - i _will not_ accept that answer." Another moment of silence and he began to shake in anger, bones rattling lightly.

"... What more do you... _want_ from me? I... I already tried... I already tried _everything_...” The tone was pitiful, and the words burbled a little with each painful intake and outtake of breath.

His eyes flashed as he loomed over her body.

"what i want is piece of mind- no more ‘maybes’ and ‘what-ifs’” He gestured wildly, “i’m sick, and tired, and i want OUT of this _hell_ that you've created.” 

Snarling, he jabbed a clawed finger at her, "what I want is for you to at _least_ admit that YOU. _MESSED. **UP!!!**_ ”

The last word was a scream; it beat sharply on her ears like a knife, and echoed harshly through the great hall.

Frisk finally gathered enough strength to look up at him, eyes foggy with exhaustion. Her expression was resigned. With a shuddering wheeze, she forced out, "I... wish that... I had an answer... Sans...” she tried and failed to hold in a cough, “I’ve been looking for it too... If I had... or if I found it earlier... then... then maybe none of this would have... "

Shakes began to cross her form. “... I ...I-I want a-a w-w-way put t-too...” 

Suddenly, it was too much. Her face crumpled, body sagging as she sobbed openly and painfully. There was so much red on the floor, that her tears cleared it in little circles; it looked almost like rainfall on a sunset colored lake. 

Sans looked on, his face closed off once more; if he was waiting for another answer, or if he was sympathetic to Frisk’s pain, he gave no indication.

A chill was seeping into Frisk’s limbs as she shook, and it was getting more and more difficult to stay focused.

She tried to say something more, but. Nothing came out the way it should.

Everything was. Getting too heavy. Through the fog, she realized... It was all... starting... 

To drift...

_How..._

_... fitting..._

It didn't even register when a cruel hand jerked her chin up, forcing her eyes to jerk open.

"don't leave me yet, _kiddo_... at least tell me this much." He leaned forward to stare into her glassy eyes, his own narrowed.

"... how long till ya do this again?"  
She blinked slowly, contemplating him. Odd... how had she never taken the time fo really look at how beautiful his eyes were before...?

"... I...” Guilt slashed through the haze, and fresh tears spilled over, “I’m not going to-“ He shook her head, the anger blazing in his pupils arresting her attention more than the pain of the movement.

“ _don’t lie to me._ WILL YOU DO THIS AGAIN.”

“I... I don’t know... Sans." A final tear spilt over and rolled down her cheek. 

"... Im so...... so sorry.......... _sorry_......" The darkness enveloped Frisks mind mercifully now, pulling her consciousness down and away, pain forgotten. She sighed out a final, tiny breath, then slumped, head falling away from Sans’ grip. 

 

Her soul shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the idea I was trying to convey, but it felt like it was taking a long time to convey it and I’m not sure if it even was conveyed all that well, so I’m?? Not sure?? 
> 
> In any case it is DONE and I and DONE and it is DONE
> 
> Thanks for reading ✨
> 
> EDIT: I somehow????? Erased??? My notes at the end pf chapter 1??? Because it somehow trasnferred to THIS chapter??? And now all that info is lost?!??!??!? 
> 
> I kinda wanna cry haha sorry guys


End file.
